AshClan
AshClan is the name of the Clan that Infernoblizzard (Vi, thanks for helping me decide on his name), the ruler of this Clan, belongs to. He kidnapped Ebonystorm and hypnotized him into thinking he was his son and...well, I won't go too much into details here. Owned by Phoenix and Violet. Despite the evilness, you can join. Ask on the talk page, please. Clan Info This is basically a Clan with a monarchy system (until Infernoblizzard is killed). AshClan resides near the edge of DawnClan's forest (Far, far away from them), and was not truly evil until Infernoblizzard killed the previous leader and made his mate the queen (a literal queen). As he does not belive in StarClan, he has one life to lose. Clan Leaders Infernoblizzard - Huge, fat, seemingly having no neck at all, white tom with long, sometimes curly fur and violet eyes. Phoenix. Midnightflower - Small, pretty, petite black she-cat with long fur and river blue eyes. Phoenix. Deputies Paledawn - Undersized pale gold tom with green eyes. Infernoblizzard's brother. Has yet to choose a mate. Phoenix. Dustedfur - dusky, dark brown tom with saphire-colored eyes like raindrops. 4pinkbear Medicine Cat Sunnyleaf - Gold she-cat with moss-stained paws and green eyes. 4pinkbear MCA Applepaw- Quite pretty, stuck up, spoiled, snobbish, slightly mean, seductive, extremely soft, medium length, silky, very well kept furred, smart, cunning, strikingly beautiful, red-cream she-cat with small, pale red-brown spots scattered randomly through out her pelt, small, round paws, pointed ears, a long, silky, well kept, plumy tail and dark purple-brown eyes flecked with dark red-brown. Aspen Warriors Sparrowplume - Dark brown tabby tom with curly fur and dark green eyes. Phoenix. Apprentice: Ocarniapaw Candyheart - Sweet pink she-cat with indigo eyes. Phoenix. Rivercloud - Dark blue tom with icy blue eyes. Phoenix. Forestfrost - Beautiful light green she-cat with long fur and slightly pale gold eyes. Phoenix Apprentice: Glorypaw Dawnrose - Striking dark pink she-cat with tufty fur and blue eyes. Phoenix. Duskstorm - Cute light brown tom with pale violet eyes. Phoenix. Apprenitce: Knightpaw Smokefall- Wispy, fluffy, short, very thick, husky, swift despite his weight, wolf like, strong, smart, serious natured, cold, agressive, extremely ambitious, loyal, dark, smoky gray tabby tom with black paws, tail tip, face, underbelly, muzzle, his left ear, large, fluffy, long furred paws, a long, fluffy, plumy tail, pointed, large ears and dark amber eyes flecked with pale green. Flyingcloud's mate. Aspen Gingersky- Playful, mysterious, funny, small, care free, relaxed, silky, soft, short furred, tiny, delicate, bright ginger she-cat with dark blue-gray spots, like small clouds, scattered randomly through out her pelt, a few tiny spots near her face and on her ears, pale blue-white toes, tail tip, spots on her ears, pointed, normal sized, tufted ears, round paws, a wiry looking, skinny tail and fiery orange eyes with small, bright blue spots inside of them. Aspen Nightmareclaw - Pure black tom with long claws and blue eyes. Phoenix Lancestorm - White tom with gold paws and a gold muzzle, gold eyes. Phoenix. Frameheart - White she-cat with brown eyes. Phoenix Navylance - Black and white she-cat with navy blue paws. Phoenix. Apprentices Ocarniapaw - Mottled dark blue she-cat with gray eyes. Phoenix. Glorypaw - Silver and gold she-cat with blue eyes. Phoenix. Knightpaw - Silver tom with silver eyes with flecks of black. Phoenix. Queens and Kits Gingerfeather - Light ginger she-cat with brown eyes. Expecting unknown tom's kits. Phoenix Flyingcloud- Glossy, sparkling, fluffy, well kept, long, silky, soft furred, smart, clever, nice, white she-cat with small, thin black stripes on her back, ears and tail, a pale silvery-gray tail tip, chest, toes, underbelly, ear tips, a long, plumy tail, tufted, pointed, slightly large ears, tiny, round paws and icy, peircing, pretty, frosty looking, dark blue eyes tinted slightly with pale violet. Expecting Smokefall's kits. Aspen Mistkit- gray-white she-kit. Foxclaw Elders Grayriver - Gray tom with dark brown eyes. 4pinkbear Roleplay Center Ebonystorm screeched in fury as he was dragged into a Clan's camp. Infernoblizzard rolled his eyes. "Can someone make that tom be quiet already?" Dawnrose shouted from the warriors' den. "I'm already on it," Infernolizzard informed. He dragged the ebony-pelted tom into the leaders' den, where he forgot Midnightflower was sleeping. Ebonystorm was pinned to the ground. "Let me go!" he shouted, closing his eyes. His brother had been hypnotized, and he didn't want to follow the same fate. Infernoblizzard snorted. "Sparrowplume!" he called. The dark brown tabby tom padded up and forced Ebonystorm's eyes open. Infernoblizzard gazed into Ebonystorm's eyes, and the tom soon stopped resisting. "You are my and Midnightflower's son, along with Duskstorm and Candyheart. You are an AshClan cat," the fat white tom meowed. Ebonystorm went limp, and blinked. "Sparrowplume, take him back to the warriors den," Infernoblizzard ordered. "Wait, dad, why was I here?" Ebonystorm asked. "You were going nuts," Infernoblizzard deadpanned as Sparrowplume led Ebonystorm to the warriors den. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw scoffed as she sorted herbs boredly in the medicine cats' den. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart padded into the medicine cat den with some borage. "Hey, Applepaw. I found some borage while I was on patrol and thought you'd need it," the pink she-cat meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:51, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh thank you." Applepaw growled and rolled her eyes then took the borage from Candyheart and put it in the pile for borage. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 23:53, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart nodded and padded back into the warriors den. To her surprise, a new tom was sleeping near her nest. "Pervert tom!" she shouted. The ebony-colored tom opened his eyes just in time to dodge Candyheart's claws. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dustedfur groaned. "Infernoblizzard, we have a problem. The cat who we saw that was in the vine-cage thing apparently had woken up and witnessed the capture. I saw him screaming for help." Dustedfur meowed urgently to Infernoblizzard. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:10, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fox dung. We'll have to make sure he doesn't come for our newest Clanmate," Infernoblizzard decided. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah, well, a ginger cat, apparently the 'mom' had awoken and now seems enraged. We have hostiles who may approach soon." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No matter. I'll take them on." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:13, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "B-but s-sir... it's a VERY large number and I don't think it's very safe..." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:15, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Applepaw sighed and paced the large den. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 02:02, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Paledawn padded up. "We'll both fight him. It's possible they're savage cats," the small tom growled. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 13:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dustedfur teleported and came back seconds later. "I have new information. The 'mom' is Phoenixfeather and she thinks the crazy, frantic cat, Richtofen, is lying, and that our capture had presumably just gone out hunting, or that he was captured, but will escape. Heh heh." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 14:24, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Excellent. I'll enjoy ripping the life out of the she-cat," Infenroblizzard purred savagely. "I'll go and find new cats to recruit," Paledawn meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 14:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC, Phoenix, you do the hypnosis think. Just make him think he's Duskheart, an elder or warrior, elder preffered considering his age.) "Can someone make the old cat stop shut up?" Infernoblizzard spat "NEIN! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Richtofen shrieked, clawing at the ground, trying to scramble away. Dustedfur threw him on the ground and pinned him down. Richtofen squirmed uselessly, trying to escape. He squeezed his eyes uncomfortably shut all the way. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) "Sparrowplume, I need your assistance again," Infernoblizzard informed. The dark brown tabby tom nodded and padded over to Richtofen. Just before Sparrowplume pried open the older tom's eyes, he murmured, "I'm so sorry." Infernoblizzard smirked and gazed deep into Richtofen's eyes. "You are Duskheart, a worn elder of AshClan. You are the oldest cat of the Clan," the white tom meowed. Richtofen went limp. "Carry Duskheart back to the elders den," Infernoblizzard ordered. Paledawn nodded and dragged Richtofen-I mean Duskheart-to the elders den. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:31, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Richtofen-er-Duskheart, is still keeping his grouchy personality.) Duskheart shook himself awake. "Vhat...vhere..." he grunted groggily, then rubbed his eyes with his tail-tip. Elder's den!? That's an insult! He snorted and ruffled out his fur. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 01:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Candyheart padded in with some mice. "Hi, Duskheart, Grayriver! Duskstorm wanted me to give you some prey," she greeted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 01:57, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskheart arched his back and hissed, fur standing on end. He didn't want mice. He wanted to figure out what was going on! Why he was suddenly an elder after 2 years of warriorship! Icefeather reads minds! O_O 02:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Calm down, calm down." Grayriver mewed. Duskheart frantically paced back and forth. Voices murmured in his head, "Richtofen, go warn your friends." "What friends? Whose Richtofen!?" he shrieked in reply. Grayriver looked at him like he was crazy. "Star Cats..." the voice shouted in a faded, distortingly angry tone. "Vhat?" he spat. Grayriver and Candyheart exchanged confused glances. Then Grayriver padded up to Infernoblizzard. "Duskheart's having very bad adaptions, sir, and what he's saying is boggling my mind!" Icefeather reads minds! O_O 02:52, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Omg...Sorry to bring this up but I just watched the movie Insidious. This reminds me of that slightly. I'm not sleeping tonight....) Applepaw ran to where Duskheart was and sat near him. "Whats wrong with him?" Applepaw mewed, her dark purple-brown eyes wide with fear. ~Aspen~~Evelyn~ 03:06, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He's shrieking nonsense. We should've went and sent him to HypnosisClan if he's going to do this all night." Grayriver hissed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 03:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Infernoblizzard kinda hates HypnosisClan, since he considers them in the way of his plans) "We will not send him to HypnosisClan! Those soft cats are the embodiment of envy, and this would only please them!" Infernoblizzard yowled. "The next cat to mention HypnosisClan will be cleaning the elders and queens den for a season!" Paledawn hissed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 12:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Duskheart smirked. "You just did, mouse-brained fool." he hissed at Paledawn. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 19:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, but my words take effect I finish my sentence," Paledawn informed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Duskheart is pretty much, well, entirely hypnotized. It's more like he's possessed into thinking he's a different cat. Well, as seen in Prophecy Roleplay. I don't think it's the same for Ebonystorm, though. Because he's a different cat, he still has his voice, but the accent is reduced a bit. It's only temporary.) "Well I bet you don't know the secret to controlling the word." Duskheart meowed, and began padding away. "Hey, where do you think you're going, oldster?" Grayriver spat. "On a walk. Chill." Duskheart spat, fur bristling. A few minutes later, he scented the Savage Cats (Star Cats) nearby. "Oh, crud. I better catch a mouse or two before it's too late." he meowed. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 20:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ebonystorm groaned as he opened his eyes from another nightmare involving horrible cats. Duskstorm nuzzled the black tom. "It'll be okay, big brother. You're safe," the tom meowed. "I know, but I feel something bad is about to happen," Ebonystorm admitted. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:16, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grayriver heard yowling in the distance. It sounded like Duskheart. "Oh great." Grayriver grumbled. "Infernoblizzard, Duskheart needs some assitance. Some cats have invaded our territory." he spat. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 20:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go," Paledawn meowed, darting out of camp. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 20:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Infernoblizzard! We got Duskheart back-but we'll have to hypnotize him again, I'm afraid." Grayriver yowled. A mute Richtofen was limp in the old gray tom's scruff. Despite Grayriver was an elder, the cat acted as strong as a warrior. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 21:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (May I please kill Grayriver?) Midnightflower padded out. "Grayriver, why aren't you in the elders' den?" she demanded. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No... not yet, at least. Have you seen my new Userpage image? LOL I edited the image myself.) Grayriver muffled, "I'm sorry, I had to go after Duskheart. He got out of the elder's den and I forced myself to go after him. "Let go of me!" Richtofen rasped. "He got unhypnotized, your highness." Grayriver added. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (That's the second Team Edward I support that mocks Twilight) "Infernoblizzard's asleep. I'll just get him enough poppy seeds to make him sleep," Midnightflower decided, padding into the medicine cat den and coming out with a lot of poppy seeds on her paw. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 23:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL I know right? Look up Edward Richtofen on Deviant Art...they're funny, and some are "couple pics" of him and Dempsey, because they mock eachother so much. Look up the Der Riese Trailer on youtube. Richtofen and Takeo are the last 2 alive in the video. :3) Richtofen tried to scramble away and Grayriver tackled him to the ground. "No!" Richtofen mouthed, obviously the mute had returned on him. I hate everything. He wanted to growl. This clan's stupid leader had obviously caught him napping (based off a Dempsey quote) and he was captured. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 23:55, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Midnightflower sighed and got some poppy seeds. "These will make him quiet," she meowed. ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen opened his mouth to scream and Grayriver shoved the poppy seeds down his throat. "There." Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Now keep it down. Infernoblizzard is tired, and I don't want to put up with him." ♥Lightning Farron: I Will Defy My Fate!♥ 00:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Grayriver sniffed. "Midnightflower-I think intruders are on the territory again!" he meowed urgently. "Not to offend you, your highness, but Infernoblizzard needs to be awakened at once if we fight them off. Just a suggestion, we do a stronger hypnosis on our subject here before they come." Grayflower hastily added, the fur on his tail bristling. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG